


I need you here with me

by AmazinglyAwesome_A



Series: Singing Stories [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post, Real Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAwesome_A/pseuds/AmazinglyAwesome_A
Summary: You wait for someone to come home at a specific time. They do.But one day they don't.You know their job is dangerous.Read on to find how Christine reacts to her father's delay.......................................................................This is my literal first fic ever. Leave me your comments on how to improve.Sayonara my AmazinglyAwesome readers.





	I need you here with me

_..........., ........................._

Christine sat on the couch with her mother, anxiously watching the clock.

_"Ten minutes to go"_

She looks at her mother, who seemed completely relaxed, unlike her. She knew she doesn't have to wait longer, but her 7-year-old mind stretched every second to the point she is ready to bounce off the wall.

"Why don't you set the table for dinner till daddy comes home?  
" 'kay mommy "

She sets the table, and as she glances at the clock, she runs out to her porch, waiting for the hum of an engine, followed by the appearance of two spots of light. She was a bit late, as the car had already pulled up at the garage. Out came a man in a fireproof vest, a red safety helmet, and boots.

"DADDY! Look, mommy, Daddy's here! " Christine shouts and tackles the man. "Daddy, I missed you! Today Mommy made chicken for dinner. And I helped!"

"That's great, baby! How was school today?" He asks in return. Her face falls. "Is it Clare again?" She nods in reply. It was amazing to her that her father can know so much about her life, just by looking at her. "Anyways, shall we have dinner now, baby?" She giggled at the nickname. Life really was perfect.

  
**_(Oh look, it's a time skip of 10 years) _**

17-year old Cristine sits down at the couch with her science book in hand, glancing at the clock. "_It's time. Daddy will be here any moment now."_ She leaves the book and rushes to the porch, waiting for the familiar car to pull up. She waited, and waited.

He never came.

_"Why is he so late? "_

She heads back inside, and listens in shock to the news about the house fire. She sees her father on the screen, shouting instructions to his team. He suddenly whips his head around and rushes into the blazing house.

She never felt dread as big as this before. Tears fall unnoticed as she holds on tightly to her mother, who seemed to be in the same state as her.

_"Please be safe Daddy."_

_**(Another time skip bought Dryou by none other than Dr Stephen Strange**) _

25-year-old Cristine was sitting in front of the stage. She looks around anxiously.

honourable gathered here to honour the bravery of Chief Andrew Samuel during the building blaze at Harmony street, 8 years ago. He put his life on the line to save a teammate. Words can't explain how much everyone admires your bravery. I hence present the award to you." As the speaker finished, a man in a wheelchair chair came up and received his medal.

Christine couldn't help but smile. Her father deserved this. The fire ravaged his legs, rendering them useless. After almost two months in the hospital and another six months in constant therapy, he was finally able to move around, albeit in a wheelchair. Standing hot more than five minutes is still a no-no 

She rushes over after the ceremony and flies into his arms, just like all those years ago.

_"Cause I need you here with me "_


End file.
